Una amiga idol
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: (Mini Crossover con Love Live) Esa es una pequeña de como una pecosa y como una idol se hicieron amigas


La historia a narrar ocurrió cuanto Candy vivía en la familia Ardley, en aquella época y en aquellos tiempos donde vivía con Anthony, Stear y Archie. El suceso a recordar como a mencionar fue cuando la rubia pecosa corría desde un parque en Chicago en ese día de festival, aquel día tuvo un pequeño conflicto con Anthony, la pobre pecosa en medio de lágrimas y un ceño fruncido le exclamaba furiosa al pobre ojiazul

-No lo entiendes, Anthony

-Candy, yo…- El pobre rubio trataba de calmarla pero era inevitable, la pobre pecosa le dio un manotazo y en menos de nada le gritó furiosamente

-¡Te odio Anthony!

-¡Candy!- El joven como sus otros dos amigos trataron de alcanzar a la pobre chica pero ésta en menos de nada adquirió una velocidad, corría tan rápido mientras algunas gotas brillantes corrían de sus ojos mientras se decía una y otra vez esas hirientes palabras, ya no le importaba ese chico ni nadie, todos eran iguales, eran estúpidos.

La pecosa corrió hacia un parque donde estaba sentada una chica de coletas negras, ojos rojos como una apariencia infantil de una niña de entre unos 10 años o menor que eso. La pequeña miró con gran detalle a esa rubia de coletas frondosas, ojos verdes y esas lagrimas sin parar, era como ver a Honoka pero en diferente versión. La rubia por otro lado estaba con los ojos en plato mientras se limpiaba lo mejor posible sus lágrimas mientras la ojicarmín la miraba con algo de desgano.

-¡AAAH!- Gritó mientras abría la boca cuya mandíbula cayó abajo y ojos en plato aunque invadidos por alguno que otro lloriqueo, la pobre pecosa cayó sentada sobre el suelo mientras señalaba con el miedo calando sus huesos

-Eres una extraña… No te conozco

La pequeña pelinegra suspiró pesadamente y señaló con su mirada algo habitual

\- Yo tampoco sé quién eres. O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué lloras como una magdalena? ¿Qué te pasó?

La pecosa decidió calmarse un poco y hablar una voz poco ahogada

-Yo tuve… Una pelea… Con Anthony

-¿Y…?

-Siempre hemos estado juntos... Yo lo quiero mucho como a los muchachos pero aun así- Su mirada era baja y quizás triste, sentía un arrepentimiento- Aun así yo le dije a Anthony que lo odiaba

Apretó los dientes y ahora miraba al suelo mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas

-Le dije que lo odiaba aunque realmente lo quiero. Por eso estoy segura de que Anthony también me odia

La pequeña pelinegra suspiró un poco pesada ante la actitud de la chica pecosa, como si esa reacción era de lo más dramático y repetitivo, aunque estaba teniendo una comprensión de aquello.

-Ese chico Anthony cuando está contigo, ¿Él sonríe?- La pregunta en sí dejó una interrogante algo pequeña en la rubia la cual intentaba recordar al menos algunos momentos que pasó con el chico rubio de las rosas

-Sí lo hace… Creo…

La pequeña loli sonrió levemente, era como de esas miradas que se encargan de darte uno que otro buen consejo y una lección importante

-Entonces estará bien, ese chico puede sonreír y tú también puedes sonreír cuando estás con esa persona especial. Tener un amigo así es algo realmente feliz y precioso, ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces no los pierdas- Cortó la loli mientras ponía su mirada de pocos amigos con las manos sobre las caderas como si le exigiera algo- ¿Por qué no intentas disculparte con ella y decirle lo que realmente piensas de Anthony? Si haces eso, estoy segura de que puedes hacer las paces con él.

La pecosa algo inocente pero algo sorprendida por las palabras de la loli ojicarmín pero aun así estaba dispuesta a al menos intentar pedirle perdón al chico de las rosas, se sentía avergonzada por lo que hizo y más hizo un berrinche. Sonrió algo alegre y exclamó con una sonrisa más brillante

-Sí, lo haré. Muchas gracias

-Me llamo Nico Yazawa, la idol número uno del universo- La pequeña niña se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía una cara retadora como si ella fuera a comerse todo el mundo mientras un cartel y unos confetis estaban detrás de ella junto a un rápido tema de representación de un circo junto a un fondo blanco y rojo como un sol naciente. La pecosa quedó con una sonrisa fingida y una gota de sudor.

-Mi nombre es Candy White Ardley- Extendió su mano para terminar de presentarse a lo cual la pequeña niña aceptó.

(…)

Ambas tenían 17 y 12 años, la loli y la rubia pecosa dieron comienzo a una amistad en una pequeña casa de campo ubicada a unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión Ardley. Siempre visitaba a Nico y a su grupo de idols donde forjó una que otra buena amistad con varias de ellas, Umi, Eli, Honoka y Rin fueron de las más importantes.

Cuando era una joven de 12 años, el lugar que era "Su escondite secreto" no pertenecía solo a Candy, desde ese día en adelante, ese lugar se convirtió en su "Escondite secreto", debido a que la pecosa ojiverde fue nombrada una musa honoraria. Aunque la rubia estaba emocionada y ahora estaba con Annie, Anthony y los demás sabían de la nueva amistad de Candy por lo cual también se forjó una buena amistad con las musas hasta como era previsto las musas regresarían a Japón luego de una estancia de varias semanas.

-La próxima vez, ¿Estaría bien si trajera a Annie y Tom conmigo? Ya sabes, quiero presentarte a los demás, Nico-chan- La rubia estaba sentada mientras veía el cielo naranja mientras la loli ojicarmín estaba a su lado mientras sonreía, sus carmines hacían de alguna manera juego con ese atardecer

-Si quieres, Candy-chan, entonces está bien, ¿Verdad?

-Es una promesa- Guiñó el ojo en señal de dar buena confianza- Traeré a Annie la próxima vez

Calló mientras de la nada la apariencia de la chica nipona la encantó

-Sí…-En eso la pecosa se puso toda cariñosa mientras abrazó por el cuello a la loli y en menos de nada exclamó con voz alegre- Eres la persona más linda y buena onda que he conocido

En eso decidió rodear su brazo por el pequeño cuello de la loli la cual explotó al estilo anime mientras reclamaba en medio de gritos y berrinches

-Eres tan linda

-¡Ya suéltame, Candy! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Soy la idol Nico Nii! ¡Tengo una novia y tienes que soltarme! ¡Cuando lo hagas te patearé el trasero! Y luego yo…

Un suspiro se oyó en el cuello de la pequeña loli estremeciéndola un poco pero después la ojicarmín sonrió levemente mientras tocaba el brazo caliente de la pecosa, que ahora se le ocurrió dar vueltas con la loli aferrada la cual reclamó hasta que ambas cayeron al suelo en una situación comprometedora pero después se rieron.

(…)

Finalmente Annie se presentó a las musas que por cierto debían irse del país en unas pocas horas, las dos amigas decidieron ir al aeropuerto para acompañar sobre todo a Nico con su equipaje. Ahora la loli y la pecosa ojiverde hablaban en la sala del aeropuerto hasta esperar su vuelo a Japón.

-Candy, yo… Esto

-Te entiendo, estás bastante ocupada con tus amigas y con su propio- Sonreía mientras comprendía la situación- No te culpo, en verdad tú y ellas se merecen esa fama

Ahora ponía una cara algo seria mientras miraba esa apariencia de niña

-Pero por algo extraño, tú me preocupas mucho pero me alegro de que tengas a grandes amigas

-Sí, quería quedarme por más tiempo pero todo esto fue tan de repente- La pequeña pelinegra mantenía esa mirada leve, en verdad hizo una gran amistad. Por otro lado la rubia estaba en el fondo molesta pero entendía la labor profesional de la loli a lo cual debía aceptar

-Justo cuando ya somos amigas- Se rascó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba- Sabes, desde que te conocí por alguna extraña razón siento que encontré una cosa bonita y bueno- Suspiró y sus verdes eran brillantes como nunca

-En estos momentos estoy viendo a una cosa preciosa y no quiero perderla

Nico quedó absorta y en menos de nada se sonrojó, era como si en menos de nada alguien la hiciera especial y algo en su pecho se calentaba. Se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento junto a una voz quebrada y esos carmines brillantes

-Te agradezco por sonreír conmigo- En menos de nada la pequeña abrazó a la rubia la cual quedó feliz con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa algo infantil aunque se llevó una sorpresa cuando su cara se unió a la de la ojiverde y sellaron de manera extraña pero hermosa su amistad surgida aquí en Chicago.

La rubia ahora estaba viendo el cielo azul mientras el avión se alejaba como si fuese una pequeña mancha negra sobre las nubes, recordaba una parte de la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior mientras miraban las estrellas.

"-Candy…"

"-¿Qué pasa Nico-chan?"

-"Tengo un sueño"

"-¿Me lo puedes decir?"- Guiñó el ojo- "Guardaré esto como un secreto aunque no me considero muy buena como para hacerlo"

La loli suspiró y dijo mientras miraba en su móvil la fotografía de su familia, de hecho eran su madre embarazada y su padre mientras una pequeña niña de coletas sonreía como nunca, era Nico cuando era niña.

"-Quiero convertirme en una idol que haga sonreír a mucha gente, siempre quise cantar y bailar en un escenario desordenado para llevar sonrisas a los que me vigilan y cambiar su destino. Ese es el tipo de ídolo que quiero ser"

Sonrió con ternura mientras su amiga pecosa estaba contenta ante tal sueño por parte de su amiga nipona, en verdad era admirable eso de cambiar a las personas por medio de la sonrisa, era algo loco y ridículo pero de alguien como Nico era todo un reto

"-Definitivamente me convertiré en una idol y cuando lo haga, estoy segura de que también lo notarán, Candy"- Miró fijamente a los esmeraldas de su amiga americana, ambos colores rojo y verde brillaban con intensidad- Creo que mi sueño seguramente me dejará verte, Candy

"-Definitivamente nos encontraremos de nuevo algún día"- Candy miraba con ternura esos ojos carmines- "Si eres tú, Nico-chan… Estoy segura de que puedes ser una"

Ahora la pobre pecosa derramaba lagrimas silenciosas de felicidad, ella como Nico tenían fijados sus destinos propios y sus sueños a futuro. Candy al menos sonreía mientras miraba el cielo azul y ahora sacó su móvil para ver unas cuantas fotos de ella con la loli y las demás musas integrantes.

"Nunca te olvidaré Nico-chan… En verdad te deseo lo mejor y que logres sonreír al mundo y quizás al universo, nunca olvidaré que fuimos amigas… Te lo juro, Nico-chan, jamás lo olvidaré"

Anthony como los dos hermanos notaban la cara larga de su amiga pero ésta al ver a sus amigos, se limpió las lágrimas lo más que pudo y sonrió con toda luz. Corrió hacia sus amigos con toda la alegría del mundo probablemente la sonrisa de Nico de alguna manera se impregnó en su mente y en su corazón… Lo que puede hacer una sonrisa por más leve que pudiera, sin duda Nico era la mejor idol de todas.


End file.
